


G. Teller's Private Notes

by Glock17



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Comfort, History, Hurt, M/M, coldwar
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:45:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glock17/pseuds/Glock17
Summary: Gaby Teller 私人手册：怎样安全使用你的两个搭档





	

**【U.N.C.L.E.机密档案】**

 

 **特工姓名：** Gabriella Teller

 **性别：** Famale

 **出生日期：** 13 September 1938

 **国籍：** 德国，柏林

 **所属组织：** U.N.C.L.E.

 **编号：** XXXX-XXXX-XXXX

 **查看权限：** C级及以上

 **解密许可：** A. Waverly签名/G. Teller签名

 **资料类型：** 人际关系记录

 

\+ + +

 

**家族成员：**

[已封锁]  
解密需额外权限及许可

 

**工作同事：**

A） **Napoleon Solo** （美国，纽约）  
编号：XXXX-XXXX-XXXX

  
B） **Illya Kuryakin** （俄罗斯，莫斯科）  
编号：XXXX-XXXX-XXXX

备注：查看工作同事机密档案需额外权限及许可

 

\+ + +

 

 **档案内容：**  
A）扫描文档 - 已解锁，已取得额外权限及许可阅读，禁止复制  
B）纸质文档 - 未解锁，封存中  
C）电子文档 - 未解锁

 

\+ + +

 

扫描纸质文档内容：

 

** Gaby Teller 笔记 **

  
（审查员旁注：1963 - 1994）

 

 

**给后来者的警告**

 

 

也许某天我就死在某个任务里而我那两个蠢蛋搭档还活着，下面是给接手这活儿的特工的 **警告** ：

 

  
（审查员旁注：1963）

 

1\. 不要报销Solo的置装费，就算他拿珠宝贿赂你也不行  
PS. 如果你是个男的，不要收他的钱或者其他任何贿赂

2\. 不要给Illya破坏的酒店房间付钱

3\. 不要报销Solo的酒钱

4\. 不要报销Solo勾搭目标的鲜花晚餐约会费用

5\. 除了Solo给你们做饭购买的食材，不要报销他的任！何！开！销！

6\. Solo能偷到上述一切

7\. Illya开始敲手指的时候，把他扔给Solo

8\. Solo开始喝酒的时候，把他扔给Illya

9\. 不要提及Illya的母亲，一个词都不要

10\. 不要问Solo的过去

11\. 当Solo和Illya开始吵架的时候，吼他们

12\. 当他们开始打架的时候，通知酒店/旅馆房间即将被毁

13\. 不要试图阻止他们打架

14\. 他们打完之后，不要试图缓和气氛，他们自己会搞定的

PS. 如果他们带你出去度假，记得带上装备，他们能把假期搞得一团糟

 

 

 

（审查员旁注：1964）

 

补充  


跟Solo和Illya干活必须带上的东西：

1\. 四只镇定剂，足以放倒他们俩任意一个的剂量。

2\. 威士忌，买你能买到的最贵那种

3\. 随便一瓶苏联产伏特加

4\. 止血绷带，缝针盒，纱布，紧急医疗用品至少需要这三样

5\. 窃听器

6\. 定位器

7\. 别离你的车太远

8\. 至少够贿赂一个警察和一个医生的现金

  
——————————————

————————————

——————————————————————

  
补充之前的 **警告** ：

15\. 别撬他们双人间的门

 

 

 

（审查员旁注：1965）

 

16\. 不要尝试阻止Illya闯进Solo的病房

17\. 给Solo打掩护，反正他迟早会找出潜进Illya病房的法子

18\. 所以Waverly你能不能给他们安排一间公寓？！我受够了

【A. Waverly的字迹：】  
**请不要在任务报告里夹带额外申请，Miss Teller**  
**钥匙在你的任务文件夹里**

19\. 不要跟Illya提赫鲁晓夫和勃涅日涅夫，不要跟Illya谈苏联政治，永远不要

（审查员旁注：1964年10月，勃涅日涅夫在莫斯科发动政变，赫鲁晓夫被退休  
主要成就：去斯大林化政策，平反“大清洗”的受难者，推行农业改革，改善苏联民生。）

20\. 你听到的Solo和Illya聊政治局势是你的幻觉，回去干你的活，你什么也没听见

21\. 不要跟Solo聊美国政治

（审查员旁注：肯尼迪63年11月22日遇刺，继任总统为林登 约翰逊。）

22\. 离他们两个国家的政治局势远点！！！  
他们也不会和你聊你的国家局势，别想这事了，换个话题聊天

23\. 去他们俩公寓前先打个电话

24\. 就算有紧急任务来不及打电话，至少发个窃听器信号再去！

 

 

 

（审查员旁注：1966）

 

26\. Illya对蜂蛰过敏

27\. Solo喜欢乌克兰酒心巧克力，但他没承认过

28\. 不要轻易告诉Illya你所知道的Solo的任何事，反过来也一样，你掌握的秘密能跟他们交换好处

（审查员旁注：1966年5月，Illya Kuryakin被KGB召回莫斯科接受了三个月的审查，9月底返回。）

29\. 如果Illya不在附近，你要阻止Solo酗酒

30\. 还要阻止Solo给你介绍一堆交往对象

31\. 跟你的上司申请找个人假装谈恋爱

（审查员旁注：G. Teller与A. Waverly同年确定关系。）

32\. 他们俩问你圣诞礼物有什么建议的时候，除非你真的有个绝妙点子，否则最好闭嘴

 

 

 

（审查员旁注：1968）

 

33\. 别管他们的婚礼建议

（审查员旁注：G. Teller与A. Waverly同年4月结婚。）

 

 

 

（审查员旁注：1969）

 

34\. 不要问Solo为什么和U.N.C.L.E.续约

35\. Illya威胁你也不要问

（审查员旁注：1969年7月，Napoleon Solo被CIA召回美国，解除与CIA的特工合约，共在美国停留54天。）

36\. 如果Solo不在，Illya毁掉什么东西或者对敌人下手太重，等Solo回来再处理

37\. Solo要你帮忙转移财产时不要问原因

38\. Illya偷偷帮忙还不让你告诉Solo时也不要问原因

 

 

 

（审查员旁注：1970）

 

39\. 别管他们对小孩名字的建议！！！

（审查员旁注：G. Teller与A. Waverly的双胞胎（男性与女性）同年2月出生，为两人唯二的血缘后代。）

 

 

 

（审查员旁注：1972）

 

40\. 好吧，美国禁止Solo入境了，记得给他们俩准备备用身份，不要问为什么

（审查员旁注：1972年6月17日，美国总统大选，共和党尼克松竞选班底5人闯入位于华盛顿水门大厦的民主党全国委员会办公室，在安装窃听器并偷拍有关文件时当场被捕。尼克松于1974年8月8日宣布将于次日辞职。  
CIA与FBI接受相关停职审查，Napoleon Solo于同年8月21日被终生禁止入境美国。）

41\. 不要开“Solo可以加入KGB”的玩笑

42\. 提都不要提！

（审查员旁注：1972年12月25日，Illya Kuryakin的母亲在莫斯科去世。Kuryakin特工于12月29日返回莫斯科，停留5天，于1973年1月3日返回U.N.C.L.E.）

43\. Illya的妈妈去世了，不要打扰他们俩，把食物和酒在厨房准备好，他们会出来吃饭洗澡的

 

 

 

（审查员旁注：1974）

 

（审查员旁注：1974年3月，Napoleon Solo转入内勤，担任新晋特工训练官。  
Illya Kuryakin同一时期拒绝了KGB的召回文件，U.N.C.L.E.的外勤任务指派与新搭档指派。  
A. Waverly在1974年6月与KGB交接完毕，Illya Kuryakin转入内勤，担任新晋特工训练官。）

44\. 不要开“Solo会睡遍内勤处所有姑娘”的玩笑

45\. 是的，Solo已经学会了Illya的“KGB之吻”，我不知道他什么时候学会的，但我知道Illya这手从没退步过

46\. 不要开他们年纪的玩笑

47\. 不要试图挑战Illya的近身格斗能力

48\. 不要试图挑战Solo的偷窃能力

49\. 不要评价他们两个蠢货的审美

（审查员旁注：1974年7月，本文档46至49条获得G. Teller许可在U.N.C.L.E.新晋特工训练营半公开使用，即新晋特工需遵守的非书面条款。）

 

 

 

（审查员旁注：1983）

 

50\. 不要让他们帮你带小孩！！！

（审查员旁注：1983年6月，Napoleon Solo与Illya Kuryakin申请从U.N.C.L.E.退休获准。  
9月初Illya Kuryakin被KGB召回莫斯科接受持续十六天的相关审查，G. Teller陪同，Napoleon Solo未获得进入莫斯科的许可。  
Illya Kuryakin于1983年9月22日正式从KGB离职。）

 

 

 

（审查员旁注：1991）

 

51\. 那两个蠢老头喜欢好酒，但不能让他们喝太多

52\. 他们喝醉了也不会说出任何机密

53\. 酷刑也不能撬出机密，贿赂他们好酒美食就可以

54\. 别以为有人能带着机密安全走出他们的老巢

56\. 提醒Solo注意体重

57\. 提醒Illya他不能再掀翻家具了，他们俩没那力气把家具归位

（审查员旁注：1991年8月23日，俄罗斯新任总统叶利钦清洗苏联共产党，重要部门均停职审查。  
KGB传递出大量消息，通知Illya Kuryakin政变情形，U.N.C.L.E.接手Illya Kuryakin所有档案。  
1991年12月26日，苏联解体。Illya Kuryakin被放逐，此后终生再未进入俄罗斯境内。）

58\. 别提苏联解体的事

59\. 提醒那两个老蠢货注意血压

60\. 带孩子给他们俩教育，对他们俩和孩子都有好处

 

 

————————————

——————————————

—————————

【G. Teller的笔迹稳定度逐年下降】

 

 

 

（审查员旁注：1994）

 

解密这份见鬼档案的菜鸟给我听着，别想挖出任何冷战时期的机密，这里什么都没有。

离那两个老头远点，不管你们是谁，都没什么把柄能威胁到他们。

别以为你们能进得去那幢房子。

 

 

【页面最下方有一个不甚流畅的手写签名：Gabriel Teller】  
【经确认为G. Teller本人笔迹】  
【指纹痕迹经确认为G. Teller本人】

END


End file.
